


The New Teacher

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is a new teacher and Jun is a baaad student. what else can be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a centuries and a day old prompt (I took so long T__T) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/arashi_kinks/2169.html?thread=16249#t16249) @ [](http://arashi-kinks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arashi-kinks.livejournal.com/)**arashi_kinks**   

 

Sakurai-sensei was not a morning person. It showed more than ever, today, on the first day in his new job. As a new teacher, fresh out of college, he was excited to be able to fulfill his dream, but considering that he had to run to his apartment and then to school this morning, he wasn't exactly focused on present events, but rather, on those that occurred the night before and led to his current mood.  
  
  
  
 _"Hi, aren't you a bit lonely here?" asked a young man, probably same age as he. The guy was dressed a bit flamboyantly for his taste, but he had to admit; his half open white shirt was calling to him._

 

_"You're new in town, am I right?"_

  
_"Yes, I'll be starting as the new teacher of R high tomorrow"_

  
_"Really now?" Sakurai-sensei really shouldn't have let that mischievous glint pass, but he would find out why later._   


_"Oh, I'm being rude, I'm Sakurai Sho."_

  
_"Ah, Sakurai-sensei, nice to meet you. I'm Matsumoto Jun"._

_  
Next thing he knew, he was being pushed against a wall at a love hotel and the other man's lips were pressed against his own..._

 

_“We’re still in the hallway you know" he protested when he finally caught his breath, but the other didn't seem to care, for he was busy sucking the teacher's neck. He searched for the doorknob behind him and opened the door, almost making them fall inside the room._   


_Without taking their hands off each other and getting rid of unnecessary clothing, they stumbled their way onto the bed where the teacher was once again pushed. It was some sight and Mastumoto was taking his time to admire it. The teacher lay in bed looking expectantly at him; his perfectly toned body, and the inviting the bulge in his briefs. He closed the distance between them, placing himself carefully on top of the other man making sure to rub his own crotch against the other, drawing delicious moans from both men._   
_While their tongues wrestled, their bodies moved rhythmically against each other. Our teacher was having a hard time not to enter this man now and just enjoy the foreplay._

  
_"Ah, sensei" moaned Jun when he finally decided to pay attention to his cock._   


_'' Don't call me that!" he protested,_   


_"why not, you are a teacher after all, ne? sen-sei~"_   


 

_"fuck, don't"_   


_"but you must like to be called that otherwise you wouldn't have become a teacher" the reactions from the other man were enticing._   


_"but not like this, not now, ahh!"_   


_"Oh, well but I do like calling you that, especially since you have the naughtiest reactions whenever I say the word, ne, sensei?"_   


_The teacher didn't respond. "Sensei?"_   


_"Hmm?"_   


_"I can't hold it much longer I'm putting it in"_   


_"oh, please do!"_   


_"Ah, yes! Go in deeper!"_   


_"Sensei is so good, I think I'm gonna..."_   


_"Me too, I'm cumming, ahhhh!"_

 

_They both came and collapsed beside each other and cuddled until they fell asleep. A little more than an hour after, Sho wakes up to find that Matsumoto had already gone and left a note on top of the pillow beside him._

 

_I can't wait until tomorrow to see you, good luck on your first day at school, sen-sei~  
-Matsumoto Jun _

 

_'Wait to see me?  Well… I did tell him where I worked." he figured. "Work... Work! Damn, I have to get to school already!" He quickly left the room and headed for his apartment to take a shower and dress with proper clothes. As he was getting out of the house, he took Mastumoto's note that he left at the kitchen table when he came home, and re-read it._

 

_Sensei... That word didn't hold the same meaning as it did before, and he was already dreading the long day that lay ahead. He just didn't know how much truth his thoughts held._  
  
"Oh God, I just hope I can survive today." he told himself as he reached for the teachers’ lounge door.  


"Ah, Sakurai-kun you came," said a short man with a smile on his face. "Everyone, this is Sakurai Sho-san, our new history teacher, please take care of him".  


"Good morning everyone, I'm glad that I can finally work as a teacher...." The bell rang. "Good luck," said the principal.

The teacher was a bit nervous about his first students and also excited about being able to be a part of the formation of these kids. As soon as he entered the classroom all the students went quiet.

 

"Good morning class, I'm Sakurai Sho, your new history teacher. We'll get to know each other in a while, but first let me roll call."

“Asamoto”  
  
“Here”  
  
“Himura”  
  
“Here”  
  
“Isami”  
  
“Here”  
  
“Matsumoto”  
  
No response… "Good morning Sakurai-sensei, how are you this morning?" came a very familiar voice from behind.

_  
His shock was the least of his problems right now. He had sex with a student, his student at that, hmm, His, that doesn't sound wrong... No! What was he thinking? This could make him lose his job._

_'Just act normally; like yesterday never happened, yes that's it, ignore him'_  
  
"I presume you are Matsumoto-kun, go take your seat" he said, and the boy went to the back of the room. After he finished roll call he gave the students some time to form some questions to ask about him, and while he was afraid that Matsumoto would bring out the events of the past night, he firmly kept on ignoring him.

  
Matsumoto was highly amused; he had expected his teacher to panic at the revelation, but he chose to act normal and ignored him...

"Well let's see how that goes for you sensei"  


Even if the teacher was pretending that they didn't know each other, the quick worried glanced he threw him every five minutes hadn't escaped him.  


"Is that him Jun-chan? What are you gonna do?" asked a boy beside him with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

"Just watch."

  
He waited until Sakurai-sensei looked at him again to start licking his fingers seductively. This took the teacher by surprise but just made him stumble on his words a little. He wanted more; he wanted sensei to remember last night. He made sure the teacher was still watching and slid down the chair a bit so he would have a better look at him. Moving his hands slowly to his crotch he started caressing it slowly. The effect of this was just delicious; the teacher's eyes grew big as plates but went back to normal quickly. The young man kept fondling his dick until it made a bulge inside his pants; Sakurai-sensei couldn't keep his eyes off of the scene anymore and had to exercise all of his will power not to say anything when the student unzipped his pants.  


Matsumoto was enjoying this too much already, the classroom was full of students unaware of what happened between him and their teacher. He kept pumping his cock firmly but was careful enough not to call the class' attention. It was clear that the teacher was already at his limit so he decided to make himself come in front of him for the grand finale. A few hard thrusts into his hand and he came, unable to suppress a small groan of pleasure which drew everyone's attention.  


"Damn it, I died" groaned the kid from before now a DS console in his hands. This luckily diverted the student’s attention from Matsumoto and gave enough time to Sakurai-sensei for his heart to start beating again.

  
"Ninomiya-kun, playing video games is forbidden during class so put it away," scolded the teacher.

  
"What were you playing Ninomiya? That sounded lewd." commented one of the students and everyone laughed.

  
"Gomen, um sensei, I think Matsumoto-kun needs to go to the bathroom"

 

"Um, hai, he can go," Jun rose from his seat and headed out the door. A while after he had gone, the teacher said "actually I have to go there myself, so don't cause trouble while I'm gone."  
  
"It's show time Jun-chan" said Ninomiya after both males were out of the classroom.  
  
It was an understatement that Sakurai-sensei was shaken by the previous events. He knew the kid would try to call his attention one way or another but it never occured to him that Matsumoto would...  
  
'This is bad, I can't be seen like this, I must...' he thought, as he tried to hide the bulge in his pants on his way to the bathroom.  
  
This was definitely not his day. The last thing he wanted was to find the aforementioned student smoking inside the bathroom as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, he felt the desire... no the need to teach this jerk a lesson, so he approached him, careful not to make any sounds that would give his presence away.  
  
“Sensei, I can see you in the mirrors, there is no reason for you to creep behind me" said the student dryly.  
  
  
"That was very unacceptable behavior you showed in the classroom, if Ninomiya didn't save you back then..." But Matsumoto just kept his 'couldn't-care-less' expression which only made the teacher angrier.  
  
  
"It was quite a show too," he said as he narrowed the distance between them, Matsumoto still looked at him through the mirror and saw the teacher as he enclosed his arms around him, turned his head toward him brusquely and kissed him. "Your face looked like you were feeling really good" Sakurai-sensei made his student face the mirror again while he gave slow pecks to his nape. "See? Just like now. Matsumoto-kun," he said showing him his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that kind of behavior in my class."

 

"What are you going to do about it Sensei?" asked the student in a challenging tone as he turned around to face the older man.  
  
"Punish you of course," was his reply.  
  
 The teacher lifted the young student on top of the sink, and then busied his hands opening his uniform shirt. Sakurai-sensei played with the boy's erect nipples; he sucked them and even bit him softly to draw a pleasured moan from the student.  
  
"What if somebody enters the bathroom?" asked the boy his breath a bit accelerated.  
  
"You didn't seem to care about that before," replied the teacher now giving to the task of taking the student's pants off.  
  
"What about the class?"  
  
"Fuck them! Or better yet fuck you, we'll finish this quick" was Sakurai-sensei's response as he took out his own throbbing cock and placed it on Matsumoto's entrance.  
  
"Hey, just what the hell are you doing? I have lube inside one of my pants pockets. Use it!"  
  
"You should know better than to use that tone with your teacher" he said but did as the student told him and searched for the lube. "Now, apply it on me"  
  
The student took the small tube, squished some of its contents on the man's member and stroked it slowly. The sensation was amazing and the teacher wanted more. He removed Matsumoto's hands from his cock and without warning he rammed it inside the student.  
  
They moved hard and fast against each other almost as if they they needed to break the other, even the sink suffered the wild behavior. Both of them came panting; Matsumoto still sat on the sink.  
  
"I guess this mean detention, right?" asked the student.  
  
"And don't you forget it", replied the teacher.  
  
  
Neither of them noticed two pairs of eyes that watched the whole scene from the door.  
  
"Jun-chan found a good one, right, principal Ohno?"  
  
''Hai. Kazu-chan, when will your next visit to the principal's office be?"  
  
"How about now? The stink bomb I placed under Uehara-sensei's desk should be-" Ninomiya was cut by a bunch of students rushing out off a classroom.  
  
"Ah, there it is, shall we go?" he smiled as he offered the principal his arm.

 


End file.
